


Please Do

by Sashataakheru



Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Begging, Erotic Poetry, F/M, Fingering, Kissing, Licking, Oral Sex, Seduction, Sex, Stripping, Stroking, Teasing, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 11:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Sally finally takes her chance to seduce Greg.





	Please Do

**Author's Note:**

> I have attempted to make this fucking poem rhyme. I hope you appreciate the extra effort I have gone to for what is essentially smutty ballad about Greg and Sally fucking. 
> 
> Also, there may be follow-up poems, bc Sally gave me too many fucking ideas to work with. XD

Her eyes were like fire, determined to win,  
As she knelt at his feet, her hands on his thighs,  
Gazing up at her Lord, begging for him,  
To take her, to ravish her, to make her sigh,  
She had never wanted anything more in her life,  
Than to take him and make this man melt in her hands,  
To climb this tall mountain, to ride him with pride,  
To ride him all night, to make good on her plans,  
And, God, she was so ready, so hungry for him,  
All she needed to do was seduce him and then  
He would be soft like caramel, devouring his skin,  
So rich for the pickings, she would do him again,  
As she took all the pleasure she desired most of all.  
  
She knew he was keen, she could tell from his breathing,  
As she begged him to take her, to have her right then,  
She was willing and eager, she’d come preparing,  
To do anything for him, anything to settle his yearning,  
He made no move to stop her, her hands were so gentle,  
As she stroked him and felt his arousal growing,  
And the sound he made as she placed her head in his lap  
Sent shivers of pleasure through her body, desiring,  
Nothing more than to feel him inside her completely,  
And she smiled as he shivered, she was succeeding,  
As she kissed his growing erection still hidden,  
His hands touched her shoulders, earnest, needing,  
To have her, to take her, to feed his desires.  
  
She would not be rushed, she made him submit,  
As she slowly teased him till he was now begging,  
She could feel how hard he was, she just wanted to lick,  
To touch, to taste, to take him all in, testing,  
How long he could last, could he stand her teasing?  
Or would he give in before she was ready to  
Take him and fuck him and ride him with ease  
As she dragged their pleasure out all night?  
He shivered, he gasped, as her fingers slowly released  
His desire from his trousers, she stroked him so slowly,  
She licked him, agonising, filling him with need,  
As she gazed up at him, her eyes so aroused,  
Making him cry as she sucked that sweet head.  
  
She could sense his need as he squeezed her shoulders,  
Encouraged her to move up, to sit on his lap,  
But she would not be hurried, this desire must smoulder,  
Just a little bit longer before she would snap,  
She listened for his voice, heard him swear with desire,  
As she touched him and licked him until he was done,  
Until he was just at the right moment to manoeuvre him  
To move up him, to kiss him, to move on with her fun,  
His fingers messed up her hair as she took him all in,  
She felt him shiver, shudder with urgent need,   
Which did nothing at all to reduce her longing,  
She was wet for him, filled with nothing but greed,  
For him, for his pleasure, for his sex to sate her.  
  
The way he gripped her arms told her it was time  
To sit back, to keep teasing, she slowly undressed,  
She watched him, he wanted her, his pleasure sublime,  
As she revealed herself to him, her body caressed,  
By soft lace, nothing more, and she stood to kiss him,  
Her hand on his cock as he held her close by,  
As he urged her to sit, as she began to reveal him,  
To unwrap her giant present, to stop being shy,  
As she kissed down his chest, stroked his hot skin,  
Placed her ear on his chest, heard his heart beating,  
She whispered to him that she was going to win,  
That she would come out victorious from this meeting,  
As she rode him to triumph, to her pleasure. at last.  
  
She felt so small in his wonderful embrace,  
As she sat in his lap, let him finally caress,  
Her naked body given now to him to partake,  
To touch, to taste, but never to possess,  
She would never be owned, she would be free,  
To do what she liked, to kiss him as she wished,  
To feel the way his fingers really wanted to be,  
Deep inside her body as she persisted in  
Teasing him, drawing out what she wanted,  
To make it worth the wait once it started,  
To make this moment as long as it lasted,  
She’d waited too long to let it depart  
Before she had taken all she needed from him.  
  
Her patience was worth it when she finally gave in,  
Let him finally come in, let him finally begin,  
He held her so close as she relished the way that he  
Filled her with everything, it was such a great thrill,  
He felt so amazing, she never wanted it to end,  
She wanted to ride him all night and forever,  
She loved the way his hands moved to send  
Her such rivers of pleasure, moving together,  
It had been too long since she’d felt like this,  
And her desire was enormous, she had saved up,  
All her wanton desire, she needed more sex,  
And this mountainous man was her first step,  
As she came over and over and over again.  
  
She kissed him hard as he finally came,  
Feeling his pleasure inside her just gave her,  
One more orgasm to finish the game,  
As he cried out, satisfied, holding her there,  
She stayed with him, giving kisses galore,  
As he rode out his pleasure with her still there,  
With more teasing and caressing in store,  
She had climbed this mountain now, to where  
She had finally found satisfaction after so long,  
Though it only encouraged her desire for more,  
She wondered if he would even be wanting,  
To have her again, or if she would be ignored,  
Left to find someone else to seduce.   
  
But she needn’t have worried, he desired her too,  
He gazed at her longingly as she left him undone,  
Left him with a taste for what she could do,  
Now that she’d had her way with him and won,  
He didn’t want to let go of her hand as she,  
Left him alone, left him bereft with desire,  
But she knew he’d be back, he’d not leave,  
He would come chasing after her, admiring,  
And when he did call, when he begged her to come,  
She smiled and looked coy, knowing she’d got him,  
Just right where she wanted him, right where she owned  
Him as she told him what she wanted to do to him,  
As she lay out her plans for him once and for all.


End file.
